Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steam turbine plant, with a turbo-generator set disposed on a foundation and formed of a steam turbine and a generator. The turbine has a high-pressure part and at least one low-pressure part, with a separate oil chamber that is disposed in front of or next to the foundation and receives an oil supply unit for lubricating turbine bearings and providing fluid for control devices. The oil supply unit includes at least one oil tank with an associated pump and filter device and is disposed in an oil sump for collecting oil leakages, and with connecting lines between the oil supply unit and the steam turbine.
It is generally known for steam turbo-generator sets, formed in each case from a steam turbine and an associated generator, to be disposed, within a power plant, on a foundation which is configured as a foundation plate and which is mounted resiliently for damping vibrations which are unavoidable during operation.
It is generally known, furthermore, that the turbine bearings are lubricated by pressure oil. The lubricating oil is supplied by an oil supply unit that conventionally includes an oil tank, a pump and a filter device as well as devices for pressure stabilization. In addition, if components are controlled hydraulically, a corresponding hydraulic station with a further oil tank for hydraulic oil and, likewise, a pump with a filter and pressure stabilizer may be provided.
In conventional plants, the oil supply unit, which is indispensable for operating the steam turbine, is disposed next to the foundation for the steam turbine in a separate chamber and is connected to the lubricating points via corresponding lines. The placing of the oil supply unit, that is to say whether at the side or in front of the foundation, generally depends on the nature and size of the turbo-generator set and on whether the foundation is disposed near the ground or as a table on legs and on where the condenser belonging to the steam turbine is disposed. In all of the configurations, however, an additional amount of space, which takes up a corresponding ground area and entails additional costs, is required for accommodating the oil supply unit.